


under the moonshine

by cherry_grace



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Haikyuu - Freeform, Iwa-chan, Iwaizumi - Freeform, M/M, Oikawa - Freeform, Soft Kisses, im blushing uwu, iwaoi - Freeform, oiks, talking in to the kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_grace/pseuds/cherry_grace
Summary: just a soft iwaoi kiss under the moonlight :D





	under the moonshine

**Author's Note:**

> i WAS strictly an angst author, until i got this dream (mind you, i BARELY dream) about two other people then i woke up from that dream feeling like i was on a cloud and decided i had to write this one-shot. 
> 
> hope you enjoy this! i'm not really sure how to make readers scream in happiness (*yet*)

Oikawa did not know how it got to that but the next thing he knew, Iwaizumi had just tugged at Oikawa’s sleeve. The navy blue cloth creased, stopping Oikawa in his tracks. He looked up at Iwaizumi hesitantly, not knowing how to act.

Iwaizumi stared down at Oikawa and focused on his pouting lips. The moonshine made them glimmer and tested Iwaizumi’s restraint. He did this often; pouting and looking like he wanted to be kissed. It was no doubt that Oikawa  _ did  _ want to be kissed, but he just was not aware that he was showing it. This irritated Iwaizumi.

Ever since that moment between them a few weeks ago, Oikawa’s feelings skyrocketed and irritation and distance increased between the two. That moment was similar to the current night; it was cloudy but allowed for plenty of moonlight, a light, summer breeze rustled the leaves, and most of all, the strange, warm aura was present.

_ Don’t do it,  _ Oikawa told himself.  _ You haven’t thought this through. What if… what if… _

Oikawa’s face noticeably fell, triggering something in Iwaizumi. He gently tugged him closer. Oikawa took a step forward, lowering his head. A hug. He wanted to bury his face in Iwaizumi’s warm chest. Once his face hit, he would be enveloped in a comforting darkness. He wanted to stay there forever, and not face the real problem.

Just as Oikawa was about to close his eyes, Iwaizumi gently placed his fingers under Oikawa jaw ad lifted his head up. Oikawa stared into Iwaizumi’s endless, dark irises in confusion.

“I-Iwa…” he began to say, but Iwaizumi’s concentrated expression stopped him. Iwaizumi’s eyes glimmered before him, eyebrows scrunched in frustration. It was an expression Oikawa was familiar with, an expression he himself would make often.

Iwaizumi slowly leaned down with closed eyes and parted lips. It was resolved. He saw. He found the answer in Oikawa’s eyes tonight. 

“You don’t need to worry,” Iwaizumi reassured Oikawa in the barest of a whisper. He opened his eyes and stared into Oikawa’s as their noses touched.

“I love you,” he murmured against Oikawa’s lips.


End file.
